1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic games, and in particular to an electronic game in which a three dimensional image is used during play of the game.
2. Prior Art
Numerous types of electronic games utilizing a variety of display devices are known. In general, however, such electronic games may be divided into two broad catagories according to the type of display used. A first type uses a cathode ray tube or a television monitor to display a two-dimensional representation of the game being played. Such games have evolved from simple single function devices for black and white image reproduction of a single game to substantially more complicated programmable games in which various games may be played in color. For example, in one programmable electronic game using a television monitor as a display, a user may select the game to be played by inserting a cartridge or similar unit into a base unit which contains a microprocessor. The cartridge or other unit usually contains one or more semiconductor read only memory integrated circuits in which the game to be played is stored as a computer program. Insertion of the cartridge into the base reconfigures the microprocessor in the base to play the particular game represented by the computer program. United States patents describing the microprocessor apparatus include U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,422 entitled "Method and Apparatus for Generating Moving Objects on a Video Display Screen" by S. T. Mayer and R. E. Milner. A typical read only memory cartridge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,027 entitled "TV Game Cartridge and Method" by J. C. Asher and D. A. Hardy.
A second type of electronic game utilizes individually energizable display elements such as light emitting diodes or liquid crystal displays. In this type of game the individual display element by being on or off conveys information as the game is played. For example, the on or off condition may indicate a correct or incorrect guess, the position of a player on a game board, or other information.